militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andre Lucas
|death_date= |birth_place= Washington, D.C. |death_place= KIA in Thua Thien Province, South Vietnam |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image=Armymoh.jpg |caption='Army Medal of Honor' |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= 1948 – 1970 |rank= Lieutenant Colonel |commands= 2nd Battalion, 506th Infantry |unit= |battles= Vietnam War |awards= Medal of Honor Silver Star Purple Heart }} Lieutenant Colonel Andre Cavaro Lucas (October 2, 1930 – July 23, 1970) was killed in action while serving as the commanding officer, 2nd Battalion, 506th Infantry, 101st Airborne Division, United States Army, at Fire Support Base Ripcord in Thua Thien Province, South Vietnam. He was born in Washington D.C, and originally enlisted in the 26th Infantry Regiment in 1948.http://www.specialforcesroh.com/browse.php?mode=viewiroll&rollid=18732 He graduated from the United States Military Academy, class of 1954, and received the Medal of Honor posthumously for extraordinary heroism during the last 23 days of his life. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Lieutenant Colonel, U.S. Army, 2d Battalion, 506th Infantry, 101st Airborne Division. place and date: Fire Support Base Ripcord, Republic of Vietnam, 1 to July 23, 1970. Entered service at: West point, N.Y. Born: October 2, 1930, Washington D.C. Citation: Lt. Col. Lucas distinguished himself by extraordinary heroism while serving as the commanding officer of the 2d Battalion. Although the fire base was constantly subjected to heavy attacks by a numerically superior enemy force throughout this period, Lt. Col. Lucas, forsaking his own safety, performed numerous acts of extraordinary valor in directing the defense of the allied position. On 1 occasion, he flew in a helicopter at treetop level above an entrenched enemy directing the fire of 1 of his companies for over 3 hours. Even though his helicopter was heavily damaged by enemy fire, he remained in an exposed position until the company expended its supply of grenades. He then transferred to another helicopter, dropped critically needed grenades to the troops, and resumed his perilous mission of directing fire on the enemy. These courageous actions by Lt. Col. Lucas prevented the company from being encircled and destroyed by a larger enemy force. On another occasion, Lt. Col. Lucas attempted to rescue a crewman trapped in a burning helicopter. As the flames in the aircraft spread, and enemy fire became intense, Lt. Col. Lucas ordered all members of the rescue party to safety. Then, at great personal risk, he continued the rescue effort amid concentrated enemy mortar fire, intense heat, and exploding ammunition until the aircraft was completely engulfed in flames. Lt. Col. Lucas was mortally wounded while directing the successful withdrawal of his battalion from the fire base. His actions throughout this extended period inspired his men to heroic efforts, and were instrumental in saving the lives of many of his fellow soldiers while inflicting heavy casualties on the enemy. Lt. Col. Lucas' conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity in action, at the cost of his own life, were in keeping with the highest traditions of the military service and reflect great credit on him, his unit and the U.S. Army. In memory * LTC Lucas' name can be found on the Vietnam Veterans Memorial ("The Wall") on Panel 08W – Row 046. * The Andre Lucas Elementary School in Ft. Campbell, Kentucky is named in honor of LTC Lucas. * * A recent tribute to Lucas by William E. Odom was published in TAPS, May/June 2005. Odom also dedicated his 1992 book On Internal War to Lucas. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients for the Vietnam War *FSB Ripcord Notes References * "Ripcord: Screaming Eagles Under Siege, Vietnam 1970" by Keith W. Nolan, Presidio Press, 2000, ISBN 0-89141-642-0 * "Hell On A Hill Top: America's Last Major Battle In Vietnam" by Major General Benjamin L. Harrison, iUniverse Press (available from FSB Ripcord Association) * * "Siege at Firebase Ripcord", War Stories with Oliver North, Fox News Productions, product # FOX25004600 (video/DVD) External links * Category:1930 births Category:1970 deaths Category:American military personnel killed in the Vietnam War Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Burials at West Point Cemetery Category:Vietnam War recipients of the Medal of Honor